


healing is real but it can take time

by d0lphpaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0lphpaw/pseuds/d0lphpaw
Summary: "Dream is getting out of prison, at least that's what Sam told him, he doesn't understand why, isn't he a monster? A weapon? A tyrant? Why are they taking him out? Sure the prison is inhumane but he deserves this… doesn't he? That's what they told him…"orDream gets out of prison and starts to finally heal (its takes a long time)
Kudos: 246





	healing is real but it can take time

Dream is getting out of prison, at least that's what Sam told him, he doesn't understand why, isn't he a monster? A weapon? A tyrant? Why are they taking him out? Sure the prison is inhumane but he deserves this… doesn't he? That's what they told him…

_“You're a monster”_

_“The brutality and tyranny of their rulers…”_

_“You did a lot of bad things to end up in here…”_

_“Don't try to escape. You need to stay in here...”_

At the end of the day he is a monster, a very selfish monster _~~**(in reality he is not, he is a human to dream don't forget you are a human to DON'T FORGET---)**~~_ right.

“Dream” Sam snaps out of his thoughts, why didn't he heard him? “You are getting out today, behave.” he nods.

Leaving the cell was harder than he thought, he was unconscious when they got him inside in the first place, it didn't hurt anyways _**(after all this months of swimming in lava I doubt something would hurt you.)**_

Wind, the first thing he felt was wind in his face, he wanted to cry _**(don't cry, crying is for the weak, do you want to be weak dream?.... no.)**_ he didn't cried

Grass, the second thing he felt, he cried ~~_**(weak.)**_~~ he didn't cared who was there he felt amazing, after months he finally felt something soft in his back, he dropped himself in the grass and laughed while crying, he didn't felt trapped, Not anymore, he loved green all he saw was green, he felt amazing. He stayed in the grass for a while, until he heard something

“Duckling”

~~_Mom?_ ~~ _puffy._

I look upwards and see her, she was smiling “Hi duckling, how are you feeling?” she kneeled towards me

I open my mouth to answer but not a single word comes out, but a train of coughs comes out, my throat hurts “Hey hey hey- dont speak if it hurts” i nod and give a smile as a response

Apparently nobody knew ~~**(or nobody cared)**~~ that he was out of the cell, so when he met tommy on his new hotel he really didn't knew what to expect.

“What the fuck.”

Of course. **The kid hasn't changed.**

I simply wave at him and tommy starts shouting colorful words at him

All his ears heard was the ticking of the clock, the clock he saw and heard every day in the cell

His face stayed neutral, he just saw tommy moving his hands while he was shouting

“--REAM ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!” well the ticking stopped.

 _ **(just walk away dream, he is not worth your time.)**_ ok.

As the voice said, he walks away ignoring tommy´s really loud screaming

He walks down the prime path

Red.

He sees red.

_What the hell are these?_

He tries his best to ignore the blood vines, not touching them, he sees a poster on targay

_Join the eggpire? Is that what this is? An empire?_

**_~~Do they really not know anything other than conflict?~~ _ **

Oh. The community house.

The **_new_** community house.

The place he used to call _**home.**_

_A lot of things changed._

_I really don't like the blood vines._

**Author's Note:**

> this was just for fun :Thumbs_UP:
> 
> follow me on twitter:  
> @dolph_paw


End file.
